Atherosclerosis as manifested in its major clinical complication, ischaemic heart disease, continues to be a major cause of death in industrialized countries. It is now well accepted that atherosclerosis can begin with local injury to the arterial endothelium followed by proliferation of arterial smooth muscle cells from the medial layer to the intimal layer along with deposition of lipid and accumulation of foam cells in the lesion. As the atherosclerotic plaque develops it progressively occludes more and more of the affected blood vessel and can eventually lead to ischaemia or infarction. Therefore, it is desirable to provide methods of inhibiting the progression of atherosclerosis in patients in need thereof.
There is now a large body of evidence demonstrating that hypercholesterolemia is an important risk factor associated with heart disease. For example, in December 1984, a National Institute of Health Consensus Development Conference Panel concluded that lowering definitely elevated blood cholesterol levels (specifically blood levels of low-density lipoprotein cholesterol) will reduce the risk of heart attacks due to coronary heart disease.
Typically, cholesterol is carried in the blood of warm-blooded animals in certain lipid-protein complexes such as chylomicrons, very low density lipoprotein (VLDL), low density lipoprotein (LDL), and high density lipoprotein (HDL). It is widely accepted that LDL functions in a way that directly results in deposition of the LDL cholesterol in the blood-vessel wall and that HDL functions in a way that results in the HDL picking up cholesterol from the vessel wall and transporting it to the liver where it is metabolized [Brown and Goldstein, Ann. Rev. Biochem. 52, 223 (1983); Miller, Ann. Rev. Med. 31, 97 (1980)]. For example, in various epidemiologic studies the LDL cholesterol levels correlate well with the risk of coronary heart disease whereas the HDL cholesterol levels are inversely associated with coronary heart disease [Patton et al., Clin. Chem. 29, 1890 (1983)]. It is generally accepted by those skilled in the art that reduction of abnormally high LDL cholesterol levels is effective therapy not only in the treatment of hypercholesterolemia but also in the treatment of atherosclerosis.
Furthermore, there is evidence based on animal and laboratory findings that peroxidation of LDL lipid, such as the unsaturated fatty acid portions of LDL cholesteryl esters and phospholipids, facilitates the accumulation of cholesterol in monocyte/macrophages which eventually are transformed into foam cells and become deposited in the sub-endothelial space of the vessel wall. The accumulation of foam cells in the vessel wall is recognized as an early event in the formation of an atherosclerotic plaque. Thus it is believed that peroxidation of LDL lipid is an important prerequisite to the facilitated accumulation of cholesterol in the vessel wall and the subsequent formation of an atherosclerotic plaque. For example, it has been shown that monocyte/macrophages take up and degrade native LDL at relatively low rates and without marked accumulation of cholesterol. In contrast, oxidized LDL is taken up by these monocyte/macrophages at much higher rates and with marked accumulation of cholesterol [Parthasarathy et al , J. Clin. Invest. 77, 641 (1986)]. It is therefore desireable to provide methods of inhibiting LDL lipid peroxidation in a patient in need thereof.
The present invention relates to certain 2,6-di-alkyl-4-silyl-phenols which are useful as inhibitors of LDL lipid peroxidation and as antiatherosclerotic agents.